


Rough Hands

by Luciddreamrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, BoyxBoy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is older, Chanyeol is older then Baekhyun, Coupious amounts of sex, EXO - Freeform, EXO Smut, Fluff, Gang Violence, Guys this involves a gang so be ready for that, Kpop smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Oh Sehun, Twink Baekhyun, Violence, Yaoi, age gap, eventual angst, eventual gore, so much sex, toture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciddreamrs/pseuds/Luciddreamrs
Summary: "I was only teasing, but fuck i don't regret that in the least bit." Baekhyun felt breathless looking at the photo. Chanyeol had a white towel slung low on his hips, tattoos etched all over his lightly tanned flesh. A smug little smirk on his very very cute lips. Black and white flowers bloomed along his hips creeping lower, he couldn't help the little giggle at the stereotypical dragon tattoo adorning his left upper arm and shoulder peeking along his collarbone. He had a beautiful lotus flower on his sternum, little beads and jewels dripping off of it in perfect symmetry. The little amounts of light behind him dully sparkling off the silver and gold in his ear, and casting his features darkly giving off an air of eerie power.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol was out getting coffee from his usual spot when he saw his favourite little waiter dressed up as maid, his white thigh highs held up, one by the clip of his garter, the other adorned with a cute black thigh choker. Chanyeol was always entranced by the smaller man. He decided to take his coffee at one of the small tables in the corner today instead of back to his office. He was inking names and address on to the pages of his ledger when he hears a soft giggle come from behind him. 

He recognised the sickly sweet voice that followed, "what are you writing there, Sir?" Chanyeol's hair stood on end as he glanced back to the young man, he was trying to figure out if he said sir on purpose. 

"Well doll, I'm writing names of people who forgot to pay back what they borrowed from my friends." Chanyeol closes his book leaning back in his chair, he glances pointedly at the cold drink in the waiters hand. "Is that for me, or are you just doing your damndest to be a tease?" 

A fresh set of giggles filled the air, "Yes and yes," he set the drink down on the small round table before taking a seat himself, "I hope you don't mind? I'm taking a short break and you look liked you might be in need of some company sir." Chanyeol cursed at himself for being so damn weak to the word sir. 

"Well i don't know many people who would turn down such beautiful company," he sipped his coffee raising an eyebrow at the younger as his eye's watched his every move, "what's your name cute waiter?" The small boy stuttered and blushed. 

He took a deep breath before rising and grabbing Chanyeols pen and his ledger, he opened to the last page jotting his name and number before closing it and standing. Chanyeol watched the boy's hips sway with every step. Chanyeol glanced at the name saying it over in his head a few times, enjoying the way it felt. He hummed happily as he drank the rest of his coffee. He waved bye to the two barista's, winking at Baekhyun as he left. 

It wasn't till three days later that Baekhyun got a phone call, "Hello?" 

"Is this Baekhyun?" 

"Depends on who's asking." 

A deep chuckle was the response, "It's me doll, Chanyeol, your favourite patron."

"Hmm that name sounds familiar, but i can't seem to put a face to it." 

Chanyeol was quiet for a minute as Baekhyun's phone buzzed, he looked at the notification, it was a text from Chanyeol.

"I was only teasing, but fuck i don't regret that in the least bit." Baekhyun felt breathless looking at the photo. Chanyeol had a white towel slung low on his hips, tattoos etched all over his lightly tanned flesh. A smug little smirk on his very very cute lips. Black and white flowers bloomed along his hips creeping lower, he couldn't help the little giggle at the stereotypical dragon tattoo adorning his left upper arm and shoulder peeking along his collarbone. He had a beautiful lotus flower on his sternum, little beads and jewels dripping off of it in perfect symmetry. The little amounts of light behind him dully sparkling off the silver and gold in his ear, and casting his features darkly giving off an air of eerie power.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." Baekhyun had no play left. 

"Good, how's eight sound?" A squeak of a chair followed the sentence, Baekhyun assumed he must still be at work. 

"That gives me enough time to shave, see you then." Baekhyun hung up quickly his cock already hard, straining against his black briefs dear god was he easy. He whined as his phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up as his text tone ringing in his ears. 

"I'm going to need an address princess." Baekhyun keened high in his throat, the words dripping through his mind in a tone as similar as possible to Chanyeol's. He sends a quick text with his address, followed up with a longer text. 

"Can we just skip dinner and go straight to the good part? Please Sir." Chanyeol was walking out of the office building twirling his keys around his fingers when he got the text, he cracked his screen when he fumbled getting into his vehicle. He was saying Sir on purpose, Chanyeol was sure of it. 

Baekhyun hated how easy he was being, but he was so fucking tired of being a virgin, not that he considered himself much of one anyway. He just turned 18, but he's already amassed a hefty assortment of cute and handy sex toys. He's got a dresser with them in it, along with cosplay and lingerie. He's never made it past oral with the boys he's tried to hookup with, he either chickens out or they cum to quick. Baekhyun has had a crush on Chanyeol since the first time he came into the shop, it was Baekhyun's first week. Its been about six months since then, and no matter how many of his co-workers warned him about the olders line of work and how bad of a man he was, Baekhyun couldn't see it. While yes, it was indisputable that he was a gangster, but that disarming smile of his felt warm and welcoming, not that of a lowlife criminal. 

Baekhyun hopped out of the shower smiling as he checked himself out in the mirror, he was slender, but his thighs meaty and ass a nice little handful. His nipples were pert and a pretty shade of pink, he was proud of his physique. He towel dryed his skin before walking into his bedroom to pick out his outfit, he was kind of hoping for dinner; he also knew that if he didn't jump in head first he would chicken out for the good part. He grabbed a pair of skin tight black jeans, it was a struggle to get into them but it was one hundred percent worth it. He pulled on a loose fitting silk button down, tucking it in. He pulled out his all balck vans deciding that the theme for his outfit all black in that moment. He walked back into his bathroom running his fingers through his still wet hair before plugging in his blow dryer. 

Twenty-five minutes later his eye's lined graphically with black and light pink hair tousled covering his forehead. He looks down at phone checking the time, it was eight-fifteen. Cursing under his breath he hopped down stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a flass of water while he scrolls through twitter. He got caught up in watching deep dive YouTube and before he knew it the doorbell was ringing through his apartment. 

"Holy fuck," was muttered by both men as they drank in the appearance of the other. Baekhyun chewed on his lip unconsciously squeezing his thighs together; Chanyeol wore a black shirt that was torn up, the collar stretched out and exposing flesh and tattoos. The face of the dragon obscene on his skin; a leather jacket thrown over, complementing the tight distressed jeans he wore tucked into a dark pair of Doc Martins. 

Chanyeol recovered first leaning down to place a light kiss on Baekhyuns cheek, before guiding him to his motor bike. Baekhyun was still speechless as the older boy helped put his helmet on before fastening his own. "No thigh highs?" Baekhyun blinked a few times before blushing and shaking his head getting on the bike behind him, "shame, but i guess these jeans are okay too, they leave little to the imagination." Chanyeol rubbed his upper thigh before gripping it tightly, his eyes smiling at the way said pants cupped his junk. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s middle leaning forward.

"How far away is your house? I've been on edge since you called." A chill fell through Chanyeol’s body as Baekyhun's hand started to wander lower on his stomach just grazing the head of his cock through his jeans. Chanyeol said nothing as he started his bike heading in the opposite direction of the main housing district.

To say that Chanyeol was rich was the understatement of the fucking year, he lived like royalty, Chanyeol mentioned ata stop light that he didn't live alone however, tonight was a rare night because they all decided to go out together. 

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, his heart was ready to jump out of his throat by the time they pulled into what he assumed to be Chanyeol's driveway, to him the whole thing was equivalent to a street. Chanyeol helped him off the bike before taking off both helmets and storing them in the side pouch. Lacing their fingers together he led them through the front door and up two flights of stairs. Baekhyun thought it was an odd smell in the house, a cross between berries and cinnamon, pleasant, but still different. They reached a door at the end of the hall a smirk played at his lips as Chanyeol pushed open the door, Baek didn't know what he was expecting but the room was so diffrent then his vision, the bedding was dark reds and blacks. He saw two set of double doors, and one single door placed around the overly large bedroom. The walls had posters and artwork blending around high shelves filled with books, CD's and video games. A extra large tv sat atop a shelving unti filled with, probably all the gaming systems to date. 

"You're a nerd, that's so unexpected. Very very pleasant though." Chanyeol laughed as he tossed his shoes off by the door before locking it, Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling only to be greeted by his own face. A set of mirrors perfectly placed above the bed. "Also kinky," Baekhyun laughed his nerves winding up even more. 

"Hey don't get nervous, we haven't really discussed things so i won'ttry and pull anything crazy unless you ask for me to do that," Baekhyun let outa breath he forgot he was holding. Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed pulling Baekhyun into his lap, "So now's not really the time for me to say this but i feel like i need to so please listen til the end?" Chanyeol, despite the scary tattoos, dyed hair and multiple piercings, seemed so cute in that moment. Baekhyun nodded waiting for him to go on, "so I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you for your number for awhile now, honestly since you sarted working at the coffee shop. And I'm really happy that we are goinggo fuck right now and i still want to, but i also would kinda like to know if i can wake up and take to breakfast or.." 

Baekhyun beemed as he leaned in and kissed Chanyeol, "I'd be fucking ecstatic if you took me to breakfast." 

The goofy smile on the taller boys face simmered down as he opened his mouth to speak again, "it's not really a secret what i do for work, and getting involved with people like me can be-" 

"I know Chanyeol, i came here knowing that. However the way your hands have only gently touched me and they way your room feels so homely I'm not scared. At least not right now, and that could be because I've been wanting a piece of your ass for awhile now too." Chanyeol looked so shocked and speechless but soon got his bearings back and smiled down at him.

"I like that attitude, how about I change up our pace and give you something to keep that pretty little mouth of yours occupied, hmm?" Chanyeol smiled as be watched the younger boy flush, pretty lips parting as he tried to suck in a harsh breath. he stood dropping Baekhyun on the bed, he used one hand to cup his jaw and the other to untuck his shirt."Now be a good kitten and please daddy." Baekyhun's eyes went wide at the name but he could feel it affecting him, hot butterflies swarming in his lower abdomin.

He palmed the front of Chanyeol's jeans before pulling them down, eager to get to the good part. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on the tip of his hardening length through his underwear. Glancing up through thick lashes Chanyeol couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked, Baekhyun giggled as he felt Chanyeol’s cock twitch under his touch, he frowned as he tugged at the hem of his shirt still looking up at him pouting the ink on his skin teasing him and he wanted to see his body in all its glory. The older chuckles before pulling the fabric up and over his head tossing it aside. Smiling Baekhyun shifts so he's sitting on his knee's he presses wet open mouthed kisses to his hips, flowers blossoming in dark scrawling ink on the taught flesh under his skin. Rubbing him through the thin fabric of his briefs, he felt a hand card through his messy locks before grabbing it, he whined as his head was pulled back.

"I don't enjoy being teased like this my pretty baby," Baekhyun let a shit eating grin form over his features.

"I don't recall asking what you enjoyed, maybe came here to get myself off," he let out another whine his breath becoming bettered as the hand in his hair pulled him up, he held onto the taller ones shoulders digging his nails in. Their lips brushed, "Daddy," was all that escaped the smaller mans lips as Chanyeol let out a dark growl before smashing their lips together, Baekhyun let his hands wander, one went back to Chanyeols cock, while the other gripped at the ends of his hair. Soft whimpers fell from his lips being swallowed by the others mouth as his tongue explore Baekhyuns hot mouth. The hand in Baekhyun's hair pulled him back, shoving him on the bed.

"Well if you need to get off that bad let's see how many times we can make you cum," Baekhyun gulped knowing he said something he was going to regret, maybe.

His shirt was torn off his body before his hands were bound the headboard with it. "Hey I liked that shirt!" Baekhyun snapped tugging at his makeshift restraints, he went to protest but all that came out was a broken moan as Chanyeol pressed his hand against his aching length, Baekhyun hadn't realized how hard he was.

"If you’re a good boy for me I'll buy you ten new ones," shivers ran through his body as Chanyeol's hot tongue laved over his sensitive neck.

"Fuck Chanyeol," he panted as his hand never let up on his cock, the touch wasn't direct yet he was already ready to cum, "hhnnnn I don't need you to buy me ten, one is just fine, I don't give a shit about your money." Chanyeol chuckled sitting up between Baekhyun's thighs, his hard on pressing into the smaller ones bum.

"Oh really? You don’t care about money?" His hands rested on his thighs, Baekhyun loved the size of them.

"No I don't," he huffed annoyed, "look money is great and all, but if that's all someone has then they'll never be happy, they will always look for the next best thing, and I don't think that's really living, and it doesn't give me a lot of security." Chanyeol out a tsk his mouth opening then closing as he seemed to think for a moment. After a few more moments Baekhyun started to get antsy so he moved his hips against Chanyeol effectively ripping him out of his shock. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss against Baekhyun's temple.

"Your so cute when you get all antsy like this," Chanyeol felt something akin to pride as his words rang through his head, "I guess I really did make a right choice with you." He breathed against the younger lips before connecting them. Soft whines left Baekhyun's throat as Chanyeol abused his lower lip with his teeth before invading his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun strained against his binds wanting nothing more than to touch Chanyeol.

Breaking the kiss he takes in a gasp of air before he spoke "please untie me, I want to touch you please Sir," Baekhyun's voice was strained and came out as a whine that sent hot shock waves straight to Chanyeols cock, moving he undid the knot easily but was stunned when Baekhyun had pushed him to the bed. Soft groans left his mouth as Baekhyun kissed, nipped and licked his way down his body. He wasted no time with teasing as he pulled his cock free from its confines taking his tip in his mouth, letting his tongue work over his it. Chanyeol threaded his hand through his hair pushing his head further down. Getting the hint Baekhyun places his hands on thighs and worked his way down till his nose touched bare skim, he coughed around it trying his best to take it, but there was too much. Pulling off he let him fall from his mouth a trail of saliva connecting his swollen lips to the tip. "I'm sorry," he said moving to lick from the base to the tip letting his thumb move over his slit, "Yours is so big." A dark groan left thr man's chest as he watched the younger work him up with his pink swollen lips, his cheeks a dark hue of red as his hair started to stick to his forehead from the sweat there.

"Fuck baby boy you’re doing so good," the soft encouragement egging Baekhyun on more as he tried to take all of him once again, he jutted his hips against the mattress desperate to feel some sort of contact, the tightness of his pants making him moan around the length in his mouth. He felt the hand in his hair pull him up and he let Chanyeol fall from his mouth with a loud pop. Next thing he knew he was being dragged upward feeling dry lips press against his wet, and bruised ones. A large hand gripped his bum pulling him closer, "Do I taste so good that you had to find a way to touch yourself?"

Panting Baekhyun digs his blunt nails into Chanyeol's ribs moving his lips closer to his ear, "Yes Sir, I could suck you off all day." The breath left Chanyeol's lungs he had expected some snarky comment back.

"Fuck you're  being so good for me baby boy," Baekhyun felt a shiver of pure lust run through his veins, the pet names driving him crazy. Chanyeol shifted their positions so that he was now on top his hand working on the buttons of his pants. "As good as these look on you it's time for them to come off," he started to pull them down but stopped when he saw bits of black lace, his eyes flickered to the smaller man's face seeing that grin he knew exactly what he was seeing and he wanted to see it all. "Will you strip these off for me princess?" Baekhyun nodded crawling to the end of the bed hopping off. He turned so his bum was facing Chanyeol as he swayed his hips, his thumbs hooked into the loops dragging them down his thighs. Chanyeol sat at the edge of the bed lazily stroking himself, letting out a groan at the cheeky panties he wore. He reached out and pulled him into his lap by his hip. "Do you even know how good your ass looks in these," he emphasized his words by pulling the hem of them letting them snap against his skin. Chanyeol worked moans out of the petite boy by sucking dark bruises and leaving deep bite marks on his neck, Baekhyuns head lolling back on his should while hands gripped at bigger ones on his supple thighs.

"That's why I wore them, just for you," he was so breathless he stood up so he could straddle the other's lap, kissing and sucking on Chanyeol's neck, wiggling his bum in the air to tease the him.  He let out a hum of appreciation as a hand came down hard on the unmarked flesh before grabbing onto it earning a yelp. "Fuck please just hurry up and get inside me!" A growl is what fell from Chanyeol’s lips as he threw the smaller one on the bed tearing the panties down his legs throwing them somewhere in the room. Chanyeol reached to his bedside table grabbing a bottle of lube.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," he sucked black and blue bruises down his neck, across his chest and along his stomach before taking his leaking cock into his hand. "Your such a pretty color here, so pink and pure, it almost seems innocent." He let his tongue clean up the precum oozing out before taking him in his mouth letting his tongue work along his shaft. Loud moans ripped from Baekhyun’s throat, his cock was so sensitive from being neglected this long, and no one has ever sucked him so well.

"Fuck I'm so close," Chanyeol let out a soft moan aiding the pleasure, Baekhyun let out pathetic whimpers as he thrust his hips up trying to fuck into Chanyeol's mouth. His toes curled and his whole body shook as he released inside his mouth, his voice was just as wrecked as he was. Huffs and whines left his mouth as his body shook under Chanyeol’s relentless mouth. "It’s too much daddy please," Baekhyun pushed at Chanyeol's head begging him to stop, complying, he let him slip from his mouth, placing open small kisses along his inner thigh trying to bring to older boy back to reality.

"C'mon princess breathe, we haven't even gotten to the best part," he pushes his legs together and up so he knees touched his chest, "hold your legs for me baby." Baekhyun pulled his legs up with shaky hands cocking his head to the side so he can get a better view of Chanyeol, tattoos littered both his arms his right spilling over to his should and chest. He reached out a shaky hand and grabbed onto one of Chanyeol’s wrist tugging it slightly.

"I really like your eyes, the shape is so pretty," Chanyeol tilted his head a smile playing at his lips at the random outburst, "a person's eyes can tell you a lot, yours are so expressive." He let the smile take over his face as he moved to press sweet kisses on his lips, "That’s why I feel like I can trust you, your easy to read right now." Baekhyun brushed his fingers through Chanyeol's hair pushing it out of his face before leaning up kissing him again. He gasped when he felt two wet fingers at his entrance. "Please Chanyeol hurry, I need you." Baekhyun's strung out voice and fucked out expression was causing his cock a lot of strain. He pressed his fingers further in, he sat back on his heels watching the way the pink ring of muscle sucked his fingers in, soft mewls escaped Baekhyun’s lips as he wiggled his hips down on the fingers. Chanyeol decided this was taking too long as he scissored the fingers opting for stretching more than pleasing at this point. He added a third causing the older to whimper and clench around him.

"Deeper please," Baekhyun was trembling, giving in he pushes his fingers in deeper curling them upwards, "fuck please there, oh god, fuck," Chanyeol angled his fingers there as he fucked him with them. After a few minutes the whines and moans filling the room and the sight of his pink hole taking his appendages so well was becoming too much for Chanyeol as he removed his fingers from Baekhyun's. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched the puckered hole clench around nothing.

He spread Baekhyun's legs so one was to his side the other over his shoulder, "you've been so good, aside from a few snide remarks, next time I'll be sure to taste your pretty little hole." Baekhyun let out a long whine his cock twitching at the thought. He let one hand rest on the pillow behind him his other hand tugged at the ends of his own hair. "Fuck you are so beautiful." A blush creeped onto Baekhyun's face as he tried to hide behind his own hands. "I think not baby boy, let me see your beautiful face, I want to know what you look like as I stretch you like no one else could." A meek whimper left Baekhyun's mouth as he cleched the sheets back arching off the bed, begging with his eyes for Chanyeol to hurry and act on his words. His breath became ragged as he felt his tip rubbing along his entrance, he started to feel anxious about his size it was a little late in the game but he'd never had anything that thick, or long inside of him. His toys where all a average size. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun's hands tremble against the sheets, he let a soft smile come over his face as he peppered the small boys face with kisses to try and ease him. Sitting up he guided his cock to his entrance he let on hand rest on the small boy's hip, letting his thumb grind along the place where it dips. Chanyeol swallowed hard debating on what he wanted to see more, the tight hole strerching around him, or Baekhyun's face the first time he feels his cock. Before he pushes in, he dribbles more lube, Chanyeol decided to watch Baekhyun's face. He probed at the ring of muscle. "Baby boy breath, relax a little for me, okay?" Chanyeol smiled and kissed the knee that bent over his shoulder, he hiked the other leg over his should knowing that would be a little more comfortable. 

Baekhyun dropped one hand above his head the palm of his hand splawed against the headboard as he closed his eye's, focusing on relaxing. Chanyeol pushed in, sinking in to the hilt with a long groan . Beakhyun's eye's shot open, his head pushed back against the pillows, tears burning at his eyes. Chanyeol’s hips pressed against the his ass and he sighed loving the feeling of how hot he was the slickness allowed him to move in with ease. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, pushing it so his forehead was exposed as he leaned to press gentle kisses there.

"You’re doing amazing princess, you take my cock so well I feel like I'm already about to burst." Baekhyun let out a soft hum as Chanyeol rested his face in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapping around him. He didn't want things to get this intimate, he never believed in soul mates but he did know how amazing it felt to have this person in his arms. Chanyeol felt soft and delicate kisses being pressed to his shoulder. "Can I move?" He looked right into Baekhyun's eyes searching. He just nodded in return; Chanyeol brought himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Soft and satisfied mewls left Baekhyun's lips as Chanyeol set a soft pace. The older male let his hands wander up and down the others arm, the taught muscle feeling like a piece of heaven. His fingers brushed Chanyeol's lips before pushing past the plush and bruised flesh, the younger male let a smirk pull at his lips as he sucked the two digits into his mouth. He picked up his pace, fingers digging into squishy thighs as his tongue swirled around the fingers, Baekhyun started to grind his hips. Biting down on the fingers in his mouth, Chanyeol gripped the older male’s hips as he doubled his pace.

Baekhyun didn't bother holding back his voice, his pathetic whimpers and high pitched moans echoed along with the sound of skin on skin. Baekyun removed his fingers from Chanyeol's mouth sucking them into his own letting the lewd sucking sounds accompany his symphony of moans. That was until Chanyeol's thick length struck his prostate. "Oh fuck daddy there, again please." He gripped at the sheets by his head tears dripping down his face as Chanyeol shifted so he could hit it with every thrust. Curses where the only thing left in Baekhyun's vocabulary the force of his thrust making his skin become reddened, his voice wavered as his orgasm came for him. He reached both hands out to cup the Chanyeol's face pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. His body arched off the bed as he clung desperately to the man bringing him to cloud nine. His scream was swallowed by the others mouth as his sticky liquid covered both their stomachs. Baekhyun was trembling with over stimulation as Chanyeol didn't let up his impossibly fast pace, still hitting his sweet spot, his screams of pleasure coming out more strained and hoarse as his hole clenched around the twitching cock.

"Fuck I wanted to last longer than this," he buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, kissing at the dark marks he left there. "God you feel so amazing inside, so wet and tight." A husky moan from his chest as he coated Baekhyun’s walls with his cum. He fucked out his orgasm loving the weak noises coming from the others mouth as he filled him up.

Panting Chanyeol pulled out, the fucked out expression on his face deepening as he watched his cum driping out of Baekhyuns gaping hole. "God everything about you is so beautiful, why did it take so long to find you." He crawled off the bed pulling on a pair of briefs on his way to the bathroom. He started the bath letting the tub fill he moved back into the other room, scooping Baekhyun up he brought him into the bathroom setting him down. "Bend over the counter for me princess," Baekhyun did as asked whimpering as he felt the sticky fluid run down his thighs. Chanyeol grabbed a wash cloth getting it wet to clean him off. After all the cum was cleaned off both their bodies he helped Baekhyun into the warm water of the tub. Baek let out a whine as he pouted at Chanyeol, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"You’re not going to take a bath with me?" A blush covered his cheeks as the words left his mouth. Chanyeol let out a soft laugh as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Of course doll, but let me change the sheets so we can go to sleep when we are done, you need rest since we have breakfast and dinner plans tomorrow, and you're already walking funny." Baekhyun made a small sqeak as Chanyeol walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Who Would Have Guessed

"You're not going to take a bath with me?" A blush covered his cheeks as the words left his mouth. Chanyeol let out a soft laugh as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Of course doll, but let me change the sheets so we can go to sleep when we are done, you need rest since we have breakfast and dinner plans tomorrow, and you're already walking funny." Baekhyun made a small squeak as Chanyeol walked out of the bathroom. 

"Dinner? You never said anything about going to any dinner." Baekhyun laid back in the water, the heat seeping into his sore and tired muscles lulling him into a daze. He listened to Chanyeol shuffle about the room for a little bit before dunking his head under the water rubbing his face at the same time. 

Chanyeol smiled at the cute and soaking wet twink in his tub, "Yeah well, i forgot that i had a, company, dinner and I'd like to see how things go with you and the others." 

"Should I be flattered or feel used?" Baekhyun muttered to himself. The heat of the water was helping to surface the obscene amount of brusies littered about his petite frame. He watched Chanyeol stretch putting the sheets on the bed before he disappeared into what he assumed was a closet. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to get bored alone in the tub, baths weren't fun when your alone. The tub was huge; you could comfortable fit four or five people. 

He was staring at the open door pouting, he was beginning to wonder where Chanyeol had gone off to when loud voices range through the air. He couldn't understand any of it, all he knew was that Chanyeol's voice bellowed through the halls and he did not care for it in the least bit. A wave of panic washed through his bones as the voices raised an octave. Baekhyun almost forgot that Chanyeol, was in fact apart of the underworld. A place Baekhyun had no business diving into as he was. His whole body tensed as a door slamed, he had to take a few breaths to steel his nerves enough to get up.

Pulling himself out he had to hold on to the ledge for balance, he pulled a grey towel with black trim around his body and sighed with content, it was so plush and soft against his skin. He grabbed the shirt off the counter pulling it over his head it was the older boys; being that it was much to big for him, it spilled past his fingertips and below his hips. He excited the bathroom with hesitation flooding his mind. Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of sweat pants his head in between his hands as they leaned on his knees. Baekhyun padded across the floor swaying with each uneven step. Chanyeol looked up in his direction letting a soft smile pull at his lips, Baekhyun hesitated he didn't know who this man truly was, no matter how gentle the smile was thoughts of the things he was capable of doing run through his weary mind. All doubts were clouded over when Chanyeol held out his hand beckoning him over, Baekhyun blushed as he was pulled down into his lap arms squeezing around his hips. Maneuvering around Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the older male's neck pulling his head closer to his heart.

A meek laugh sounded from deep within Chanyeol's chest, "You should be running away, not gently running your cute fingers through my hair." Baekhyun humed in response instead of trying to form words. Baekhyun was scared, but like all dumb people with a crush, he was inexorably drawn in. 

"Why don't you come take a bath with me, the water is still hot?" Baekhyun tugged at the strands of hair in his hand. 

"Mmmm how 'bout a quick shower so we can get to sleep," Chanyeol stood up earning a cute little yelp from him as he is hoisted in the air effortlessly. "You look really good in my shirt babe."

Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol sat him on the counter tugging off his pants while Baekhyun struggled with the oversized garment, turning on the shower Chanyeol waited for it to get hot by kissing Baekhyun until both boy's were breathless. "Chanyeol, i think the water is hot by now." 

"Hmm i don't know man,"

"Fuck you there's already steam fogging the mirror." 

"And here i thought we could makeout some more." Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun off the counter stepping into the shower first.

He held Baekhyun's back again his chest, wandering hands settling on thighs that squished deliciously under Chanyeol's strong hands. He traced fingertips over spotty bruises littered over the pale skin, Chanyeol trailed his fingers up his stomach to his neck tracing over sensitive skin. Baekhyun let out soft sighs arching into the others body in a weak attempt to be touched more. His arms looped around Chanyeol's and he gripped at his bicep digging dull crescent shapes, a smile creeped onto Chanyeol's face as his tongue laved over some of his best work on Baekhyun's neck. Small giggles echoed off the tiled walls of the shower. 

"I hope that's for me," Baekhyun pushed his ass up against the hardening cock to emphasis his words, a moan fell through wet, swollen lips as teeth sank into his aching flesh. "Damn it Chanyeol, it's not fair that you're the only one who gets to leave marks!" Baekhyun gasped, body arching, long fingers pressed into the line of his hips. A weak point for him. "Sir please don't tease me." 

"Hmmkay." Baekhyun was spun around, hands braced against the wall as the older boy pulled his hips up forcing him onto his tiptoes. Confusion was very, very quickly replaced by heady lust when something hot and wet pushed agaisnt his abused hole. 

"Oh fuck-" his wines seemed so much louder in the small space as Chanyeol ate him out, tongue work proving to be godly. One hand grasped at his ass, the other teasing the tip of his cock. It didn't take long to get him shaking, gasping and sobbing as he came. White dripping down the tile in front of him. Straightening out Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at a red faced Chanyeol. 

"Thighs together baby boy," doing as instructed the smaller man attempted to even out his breathing. Chanyeol used Baekhyun's thighs to get off. 

Panting and satisfied Chanyeol washed off both of them, Baekhyun was still dazed and wasn't much help. He didn't bother with clothes as he tucked both of them into bed. 

 

Baekhyun woke up first, the glaring afternoon light blinding him as he tried to tug the covers over his head. After about fifteen minutes of huffing and puffing he glances up at the warm body sleeping peacefully next to him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. That's when a clever and cruel idea struck his fancy. Giggling he crawled under the covers until his face hovered over Chanyeol's already half hard cock, got to love morning wood, he tugged the band of his underwear down to expose his member. He kept his hands on Chanyeol's thighs before sucking his cock into his mouth paying close attention to the tip as he felt it twitch and grow inside his mouth. He bobbed his head taking a bit more each time he went down, using his tongue to play along the thick veins. He winced when the covers where thrown back and light flooded in, he let Chanyeol fall from his mouth, leaving butterfly kisses from the base to his tip, loving the sound of his deep groans mixed with his harsh morning voice.

"Fuck Chanyeol you sound so good in the morning," Baekhyun moaned the words before he took him further into his mouth swallowing the length with practiced ease. Chanyeol watched as pretty pink lips stretched around his arousal, moans falling off his lips without a care. Baekhyun could feel the hot lust trickling through his body ending at his twitching cock. Not wanting to waste time he used his spit covered hand to stretch out his hole as he moved to kiss and bite along Chanyeol's stomach. He crawled up his body sucking on his neck; he left two hickeys to form a heart there. He didn't bother hiding the shit eating grin that spread across his face as he added a third finger.

"Good morning to you too princess," Baekhyun warped his nimble fingers around the Chanyeol's thick cock rubbing the tip against his slick hole. "Mmmm princess I have to get to work this morning, meetings and shit, and if you want breakfast we sorta have to leave within the hour." Baekhyun pouted as he started to sink down on the cock letting his heat envelope just the tip. A soft whimper left his slick lips. 

"But daddy looked so good this morning I couldn't help myself," he let out sultry moans, Chanyeol's cock slipping from his twitching hole. Baekhyun gripped his own cock smearing the precum over his tip, "I'm so needy already, are you really going to leave me neglected all day?" Chanyeol cursed at himself, he lost to those needy eye's and deadly lips the second he saw them wrapped around his cock. Chanyeol reached out and grabbed at brusied hips, Baekhyun took that as his okay as he sank down fully, taking every inch as deep as it could go, it felt so much bigger when he was on top. He was whimpering and gasping for air by the time he was seated on him completely, he collapsed forward whining in Chanyeol's ear hands grasping at the sheets by his head.

A smile overtook Chanyeol's face, "what does my baby boy need?" All Baekhyun was able to do was make needy little noises into the nape of Chanyeol's neck as he pressed soft and delicate kisses over his hicky. "Now that's not an answer," Chanyeol pushed his hips upwards, using the grip he had on Baekhyun's ass he forced him to grind down, the tip of his cock mercilessly scraping against his prostate. 

"Fuck- please oh god do anything! It feels so good- hnnn I'm going crazy." A vein poped on the older mans forehead, gritting his teeth, seeing the debauched state of the cute little thing impaled on his cock made something inside him snap as his hands ground into thick cheeks as hips canting up to fuck inside Baekhyun as hard as he could. Baekhyun's head was lolling to the side eyes squeezed shut, nails dragging dark red lines down Chanyeol's chest. It was the most beautiful sight Chanyeol has ever seen, his shirt sticking to him, face displaying a wonderfully fucked out expression. High pitched wines and squeaks with every breath in, sweet almost melodic moans as he breathed out. 

"I'm close!" Baekhyun threw his head back, hands braced on Chanyeol's chest as he bounced in time to meet the others thrusts. His small frame shook as loud gasps filled the room along side of slick wet noises. Baekhyun moved his hands to grasp at Chanyeol's forearms as his orgasm flooded his body, muscles tense, body twitching. Baekhyun yelleped falling foward Chanyeol pulling out of his body before flipping them both over. He wasted no time in pulling Baekhyun into a sitting position, Chanyeol's still hard and twitching cock in front of his lips. 

"Open wide for me kitten," Baekhyun was having trouble thinking straight as he still gasped his way through the after math of an intense orgasm, Chanyeol had his cock right in front of his face as he quickly jerked it off, "I said open." He frowned as he grabbed the others jaw using his thumb to help guide his mouth open. "Good boy now take all of it princess," Baekhyun stuck his tongue out waiting for Chanyeol to cum, and he did with a low grunt as he squeezed his eyes shut still abusing his own length. Baekhyun did as he was told and swallowed all of it, making a show of himself. Smiling Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's wet lips letting his hands run down his body loving the way he trembled with every touch. He peppered kisses all over his face before slipping off the bed.

"Do you have to go to work?" Baekhyun lay on his back shirt bunched up showing of his quickly drying cum that littered his stomach. His cheeks dusted with blush as his pink lips glistened in the bright rays of sun that filtered through the curtians. 

"I do, I wish I didn't because fuck you look so beautiful right now," Chanyeol thought for a moment, "but I don't mind being a bit late, so how about I fuck you up against the shower wall until you collapse." Baekhyun pretended to think for a moment before scrambling out of the shirt and dragging Chanyeol into the bathroom.

Chanyeol shoved him up against the wall as hot water filled the, larger than necessary, shower with steam as he rubbed small circles on his lower back. "Mmmm you are going to be so sore, do you want me to drop you off at yours or would you like to just stay here and sleep all day?" Chanyeol turned the younger boy over so his front was pressed into the wall. He dropped to his knees behind him, Baekhyun's mouth went dry as he watched Chanyeol's every move, who raised an eyebrow in response. Baekhyun figured he had to respond at some point. 

"I don't have any clothes here so it's best of i go home." He wiggled his hips reaching on hand back to grasp at his own ass pulling them apart, giving Chanyeol the perfect view of his used hole. Chanyeol groand from his place on the floor nodding before digging in. He was sloppy in the best way, Baekhyun could feel his spit dripping down along his balls. 

He sounded so hot, his wrecked voice echoing beautifully off the bathroom walls. Fuck Baekhyun has never felt so needy in his life, his leg's trembling as he tried his damndest to grasp at the cold tiles of the wall. "God, please-" a squeak interrupted his sentence as Chanyeol shoved in two fingers, "please, please, please let me cum already i swear to god Chan-" Baekhyun choked on his nexted words gurgled moans filling their ears as his orgasm hit him. Chanyeol had pressed perfectly against his prostate. 

"I'm sorry Baek i didn't catch that, you swear to god what?" His grin pissed the younger off to the highest degree.

"I hope you choke asshole."

"I'm afriad i can give head better then that." At this point Baekhyun felt like he lost which just made him annoyed more as he mumbled a 'fuck off' under his breath. 

Baekhyun tuned out the older man as pressed his face between his shoulders mumbling something about Baekhyin being to cute, or some other non-sense to win favour. He's brought back to the moment when the other man bites down on his ear. 

"You're not really mad are you?" Baekhyun side eye's Chanyeol, before shaking his head. 

"I feel like this just happened but a few hours ago you just fucked my thighs." Baekhyun turned around glancing down at Chayeol's cock, he was half hard already, "so, you gonna fuck me until i collapse?" Chanyeol twitched excitedly, he wondered how it was even possible to fuck this much it was something he'd only read in shitty fanfiction and lonely housewife novles. 

"I lied," Baekhyun raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate, "I'm looking at you know and holy shit your body is so bruised I'm a little worried how you'll feel in a few hours." He had a point, his whole body ached even with lust clouding his mind. 

"I'll forgive you if you wash my hair." Chanyeol let out a laugh as he grabbed his shampoo gesturing for Baekhyun to sit on the built in seat. 

About an hour and a half later Baekhyun was munching on a bagel seated comfortably in the passenger seat of a very luxurious car on the way to his place. He hummed happily as Chanyeol rubbed gently along his thigh, it was very soothing. "You look so sleepy, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll probably sleep all day but i should be fine, it didn't hurt as bad as i thought it would even more so since it was mu first time." It took Chanyeol a solid minute to processe what was just said, it was a good thing they were in a quiet neighbourhood at a stop sign.

"There's no fucking way you were a virgin," Baekhyun rolled his eye's. 

"I may have never had dick but that doesn't stop me from using toys dumbass." The other man looked as if he had a revelation. 

"Oh, yeah i forgot that, that could be a thing, was i really your first?" He seemed a little to giddy as he pressed on the gas again. 

"Yes i always chickened out before the main happening." Chanyeol didn't respond but he had the biggest grin on his, as Baekhyun thought, stupid face. As they pulled into his driveway Baekhyun felt a little sad, for reasons unkown to himself he really enjoyed the company of the elder man, even more when he's quiet. 

Chanyeol walked him to the door, acting like a gentlemen, "ah i- um i can't take you to dinner tonight." Baekhyun's heart sank he knew it was to good to be true, "Uh Junmyeon was super pissed i even brought someone over i just, i just don't think it would be a good idea i guess." He wouldn't meet Baekhyun's eyes. 

"Don't worry about it, i get it." He stepped inside not glance at Chanyeol, he wanted him to say something, anything to keep him from closing the door, but the man stayed silent, "thank you for last night, and this morning i couldn't have asked for a better first time." With his words he shut and locked the door, his breathing unsteady as he choked on tears, quiet sobs climbing through his chest. Exhaustion washed over him as he curled up on the floor in his entryway, he felt so stupid. He hadn't lied though, but he did wish that Chanyeol's hands hadn't been so gentle in the hopes that someone could touch him half as good. 

He was fucked and he knew it, he cried as he feel asleep on the hard floor. He woke up to a heavy banging on his door, there wasn't any light aroun him so he decided to act like he wasn't home. He heard gruff voices from the other side of the door chattering angrily. "I thought you said he was home?"

"I haven't fuckin seen anybody leave."

"Maybe your knocking scared the little fuck."

Baekhyun decided then that hiding was the best option, he didn't know the voices but they didn't sound like one's he wanted to meet. He tried to get up but his body met the floor as pain radiates through his whole body. Getting up was seeming to be harder than intended. He cursed as he got up on weak and tired legs. It sounded like someone was pulling the screen off his back window, fuck this is not happening he scrambled towards the kitchen but fell again landing on his right knee. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, not that it mattered anyways who ever was at his window heard the fall. 

He tried to drag himself towards the broom closet, he was sobbing again, probably from both fear and pain as whoever the men were got his window open. Light flooded his vision as a flashlight was directed on his face. The three men looked down at his trembling form, they spoke to each other in a language Baekhyun didn't know. 

"Are you sure this is that guys toy?" 

"I watched him drop him off, and i mean look at the disgusting shit, there's hickeys all over his neck and he can't even stand up." 

"You better be right about this."

The burly looking on grabbed a fist full Baekhyun's hair dragging his face up to meet his, "Now behave and we will try not to rough you up to bad, kay?" Something in his voice had Baekhyun feeling sceptical, but he nodded anyway. "Good boy." Baekhyun felt sick as he was dragged out of his house and thrown into am unknown vehicle. Who would have thought losing your virginity would get you in this much shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and talk to me on my other social accounts!   
> Twitter: fcknkillme  
> Instagram:Luciddreamr.spam   
> KakaoTalk: Luciddreamrs   
> (Look it's a good username)


	3. All Was Well...

Baekhyun cursed as the taste of blood filled his mouth, his body already ached. Two of the three men sat at his table going through his phone. The bigger, much more angry looking man tossed him around.    
  
"There's no point in keeping quiet, we already read the texts. So tell me... where does Chanyeol live?" Baekhyun laughed, spitting blood at the man. He genuinely didn't know where Chanyeol lived, but he'd be damned the day he'd become a snitch. He grew up a delinquent, so getting jumped wasn't new. It's been almost a year since he moved and turned his life around but he still had the venom in his veins.   
  
"Get fucked prick." As small as Baekhyun was he used to be a leader, he didn't fuck around way it came to fighting, but it's been so long since his last fight he wasn't up to standards anymore. "I'd fucking kill you before i told."    
  
"Why are you defending some dude you just fucked?" He laughed slamming Baekhyun's face into the ground, ouch, he had a headache to begin with.    
  
"There's no loyalty among thieves, but there's no respect for the weak." He choked as a foot connected with his stomach sending him into the wall about a foot behind him. He coughed trying to gasp for air.    
  
"Fair enough punk, but that respect is going to get you in to a hospital." He stepped on Baekhyun's chest making it harder to breath, "Fucking pathetic."   
  
Baekhyun smiled, bloody teeth and busted lip. "I think your the pathetic one, or maybe your just an idiot." He reached up under the counter and pulled a switch blade, he had spots all over his place with hidden knives. He jammed it into his knee watching the guy fall backwards crying out in pain.   
  
"Don't fuck with me," Baekhyun hauled himself off the floor wielding the bloody knife, "who's next?" He was sore, tried, and out of shape but he wasn't going down without a fight.    
  
The first to get up was almost as tall as Chanyeol, he had blonde hair. He grabbed at Baekhyun, who whipped around slamming his foot into the other's solar plexus watching him stumble backwards. It was an even match, but Baekhyun was armed and desperate. He left the knife in the guys stomach as the third man charged, at least they had the decency to come at him one at a time.    
  
This guy was even on height with Baekhyun, he was clearly clumsy and not much of a challenge. It took about five minutes to put him to the ground, he had a broken wrist, and possibly a few cracked ribs.    
  
"I don't know who the fuck you guys are but don't you dare lump me in with bitches who cling and get fucked." He stood over them for a solid minute trying to figure out what to do next.    
  
He limped over to the table picking up his phone dialling out, "Hello?"    
  
"Yeah, you have twenty minutes to get to mine, I'd bring a friend." Baekhyun hung up seating himself on a stool.    
  
"Since it's your loss tell me who the fuck you are and why you decided to pick me."    
  
"Fuck you."    
  
"Fair enough." Baekhyun took a few steps towards the burly man, stepping on his knee. "Wanna try that again." It wasn't a question.    
  
He added his weight slowly waiting for the moment he would break, he loved watching people try and and keep their faces stoic, and there it was. He coughed and kept his cry closed mouthed.    
  
"Fine fuck, I'm Joon, the blonde is Jay and the newbie goes by Daeil." He nodded walking over to Jay.    
  
"So tell me why you went after someone who is clearly just a one time fuck, did you really think anything would come of this?" He looked to the side, a stubborn one. He moved on to Daeil. "You tell me or i break the other wrist." He looked horrified. Maybe it was the threat or maybe it was because he knew his life would be over if he spoke.   
  
"Is your boss that desperate to get to him?" The all laid there silent, but the way their faces turned to a scowl told him everything. "Tell him, or her, that they need a new plan." The doorbell sounded breaking the tension.    
  
"I'm impressed it only took you fifteen minutes," Baekhyun leaned against the door frame dried blood stuck his hair to his face, his mouth still tasted horrible it was starting to make him nauseous. "They wanted me to tell'em where you lived, but i don't really know where that is to be honest so i had some trouble convincing them you see."    
  
"You look like shit." The short stocky man said from behind him.    
  
"Yeah I'm a little out of shape."    
  
He moved to the side to let them in, Chanyeol didn't move though, Baekhyun still hasn't looked him in the eye's. He didn't want to see any pity. The stocky guy, who introduced himself as Minseok pushed passed them both and made his way inside.    
  
"You okay Chanyeol?" Baekhyun was worried about his silence. "It's not a big deal, though if it happens again I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you publicly so they leave me alone." Chanyeol just let out a stressed and breathy laugh as he pulled Baekhyun in to a hug. He didn't know how scared he was until this moment, it all caught up with him at one time. His body shook as tears threatened to fall. He never used to be this weak.    
  
"I'm sorry." Baekhyun clung onto the older man, this wasn't some street kids getting in to a dumb turf fight. This was next level and Baekhyun was scared.    
  
"You should have gotten here sooner asshole." Baekhyun felt gross as he said the words, but he really meant them.    
  
"Damn this isn't your first fight is it kid?" Minseok spoke assessing the damage.    
  
Baekhyun scoffed into Chanyeol's chest, "I moved here to start over from my delinquent ways." Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up bridal style and brought him to his bedroom laying him gently on the bed.    
  
"Stay here, grab some clothes and I'll grab you once we have deal with them." Chanyeol turned to leave.    
  
"What? No, fuck off i don't need your help." Baekhyun looked angrier than he felt, "Look losing my virginity to you was the best decision i made until like three hours ago. I'm not going with you just because you feel bad for getting some bitch in your mess."    
  
Chanyeol took two steps towards him, "i wouldn't bed a man, a brat no less, if i wasn't interested in more than some ass." His face was close and Baekhyun felt confused, and still a little angry, "So pack some clothes I'll be back to get you in ten or so minutes. Until then don't leave this room." With that he turned and walked away.   
  
Angry and spiteful Baekhyun wanted the last word, "Fuck you it's my house!" Chanyeol didn't even respond, just slammed the door. "Fuck him." He slid off the bed limping into his bathroom still cursing Chanyeol and his stupidly thick arms and pretty face.    
  
The hot water felt good on his muscles, he washed the blood out of his hair, and swished water in his mouth trying to quell the taste of metal. He hopped out once the water was running clear again. He grabbed  his towel and tied it around his waist. He looked at the bruise blooming along his stomach from where he was kicked, the cut on his temple would probably scar.    
  
He walked out to see Chanyeol lounging on his bed, goddamn did he look good. "I'm not going anywhere with you, plus i have blood to get out of my carpet. I need my deposit back."   
  
"Why are you trying so hard to be tough?" Chanyeol sat up running a hand through dyed red hair.    
  
"Because Chanyeol i met with you once and this is what happened, like i know everyone warned me against you, but i wasn't ready for this." He gestured to the bruises on his chest and face. Chanyeol looked somewhere between rage and crying, he let his head fall into his hands.    
  
"I'm sorry, if i had known, well i guess there is always someone after us, but if I'd known that someone was this desperately trying to find me i wouldn't have...."    
  
Baekhyun walked over to his dresser pulling on a pair of briefs, he gently plopped down on the bed next to him tugging at his shirt. "I'm sorry I'm cranky my head hurts and it's been a long time since i last had to fight. I left that shit behind and i swore I'd never fall into bad shit because of anyone again."    
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun sighing before laying back, "And to be fair, you aren't just some street rats fighting over what corner is theirs to deal on, you are on the next level."    
  
"Fuck why am i so stressed out about this?"    
  
"I don't know probably cause I'm so cute."    
  
Chanyeol laughed and nodded, "I'm weak to cute thighs, but I'm being serious here, i would have cleaned up this mess for anyone if it was ‘cause i fucked them, but i don't get involved more than that.." Baekhyun watched his adams apple move as he swallowed, "but, fuck you man. You make me want to dress you up and show you off. All throughout dinner i was pissed because i didn't bring you, than i managed to be confused by that."    
  
Baekhyun hummed as he sat up, "So I'll go with you under one condition," Chanyeol nodded looking up at the younger, "I'm not some slut for you to take around and show off, i can, and will beat your ass if i so please. I demand your respect and i will kick someone's ass to show that I'm equal to any one of your little members."    
  
"Minseok would try to kill you if he heard you call him little." Baekhyun's gaze burned, "But maybe it's your eyes that have got me so on edge, but i accept your conditions." He smiled fondly, "I wouldn't have nearly as much fun if you were like any other girl i fucked."    
  
"You're right," Baekhyun got close to Chanyeol's ear, "my virgin ass was better than any wet cunt you could get."   
  
"You got me there," Baekhyun wasn't expecting that answer, but he was pleased with it as he slid off the bed and grabbed a bag from his closet. Shoving clothes in it, he grabbed the necessities from the bathroom putting them in zip baggies before they went in the bag.    
  
"I'm injured so you get to carry the heavy bag." Baekhyun slips into an oversized sweater and light washed ripped skinny jeans. He must be an idiot to go with Chanyeol after this, but when he weighed the pro's and con's of the situation it came to being a lesser than two evil's; the threat of more shady characters helped pack his bag.    
  
The car ride back to Chanyeol's was tense and quiet, he helped Baekhyun out of the car and led him back to his room, this time not holding his hand. "Look, i think we should talk, but it'll have to be after the guys and i discuss what just happened." Chanyeol sounded strained and tired, "you can sleep, are you hungry or?"    
  
Baekhyun nodded, "yeah I'm a little hungry."    
  
"Ah if you go into that room i have a mini fridge with snacks and drinks, it's not much but I'll make it up to you at breakfast okay?" Humming Baekhyun headed to a closed door off to the right. To his surprise it was a recording studio. He spotted the fridge, he grabbed a water and a yogurt. Making his way back into the bedroom he had the urge to vomit, dropping what was in his hand he limped as fast as he could to the bathroom just making it to the toilet as he threw up. After twenty minutes of throwing up acid and dry heaving his cheeks were tear streaked and his ribs hurt ten times worse.    
  
"Motherfucker." He groaned flushing the contents of his stomach, at least his body waited until he was alone to come for him. He crawled out of the bathroom still breathless, he forced about three spoonfuls of yogurt and about three gulps worth of water slowly into his body. He still wasn't ready to stand or pull himself onto the bed. His vision was blurry and his body ached, all he wanted to do was sleep or cry, maybe he would give in and do both.    
  
Everything was so overwhelming for him and he hated it, he refused the idea that he was this weak. He hauled himself up off the floor flopping down on the bed, he has five days to rest and heal before he starts his training once again. If this is how his life is going from here on out, he didn't plan on becoming anyone's fuck toy and he sure as hell was going to be ready for the next fight.    
  
He woke up some time later to a loud bang, he peeled his eyes open to be met with a lanky man holding his knee.    
  
"You okay?" Baekhyun didn't recognize his own voice, he sound so hoarse.   
  
"Ah yeah, i was trying to be quiet but smashed my knee into the nightstand." Baekhyun made a face that said 'yikes' as he sat up.    
  
He pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his head in them watching Chanyeol strip and pull on a pair of sweats. "So tell me, what's going to happen from here in out?" Baekhyun sounded meek despite himself.    
  
Chanyeol sighed heavily, "They don't trust you, yet, and i guess i shouldn't either. They assume I'm blinded by sex," He picked at some lint on his pants as he spoke quickly, his voice sounding strained, "but it's my fault that you were put into this position. So they've agreed to let you stay here, and you can basically do as you please, but outside this room you have to have one of us with you at all times until we know we can trust you." He still wouldn't look Baekhyun in the eye.    
  
"Would you at least look me in the eye? I'm not going to fight any of you on this arrangement for now, and i get that you didn't want to see me ever again but fuck dude cut me some slack and level with me here." Baekhyun could feel the nausea rising again as he got heated.    
  
"What the fuck do you mean i didn't want to see you again?" Chanyeol stood up quick, "where in the hell did you pull that bullshit from?" His eyebrows furrowed, arms tightly crossed over his chest.    
  
All Baekhyun managed to say before launching himself off the bed and into the bathroom was a gurgled 'fuck'. The stress of everything brought back on by Chanyeol getting angry, he was worried he'd break a rib with how his body was lurching.    
  
"I'm sorry for raising my voice, i can only imagine how stressed you are." Chanyeol rubbed circles on his back, chewing the inside of his lip with worry as he watched the small body tremble and tense.    
  
"Fuck you, you have no idea," more heaving, "i get the shit beat out of me two hours i after i wake up from getting the life fucked out of me," a fit of coughs. "Not to mention the fact that i get humped and dumped and now I'm under house arrest from some group of gangsters who'd rather see me dead." He broke, all tears and snot as he cried, "The only reason I'm still alive is cause one of their members enjoys my ass."    
  
"Just to clarify, i did not hump and dump you," he kissed the back of Baekhyun's head, "Jun was made as hell and i didn't want your first meeting to be in a situation like that."    
  
"Than why haven't you been able to look me in the eye?" He wiped the snot and spit on the sleeve of his sweater as he leaned back against the wall.    
  
"That's because," Chanyeol flushed a little, the tips of his ears getting red, "i just, i actually want to take you out on dates and spoil you and shit." He scratched the back of his head again averting his eyes, "You make me nervous, I've never felt like i had to try to impress anyone."    
  
Baekhyun punched him in the stomach, "You've had me so fucking stressed cause your acting like a middle schooler with a crush?" Chanyeol had the ability to look sheepish. "Fuck you oh my god." Despite himself and the pain in his whole abdomen he let a small smile grace his lips, it didn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol.    
  
"And to clear up another thing, i feel like absolute shit about the guys who hurt you, they've been dealt with." Baekhyun didn't want to know what happened to them, "and the guy's don't want to kill you, it's just not easy to trust anyone, ya know?"    
  
Baekhyun had the give him that, "if you feel so bad than help me wash my hair, i feel gross right now." Chanyeol let a heavy breath leave his body, he looked more at ease now.    
  
After their shower Baekhyun demanded to be carried to the bed, claiming he was to sore and to tired to walk, which wasn't really a lie. Chanyeol tucked him in before turning out all the light's and crawling in bed next to him. "When i heal, i think I'm going to fight you just to see where I'm at." Chanyeol chuckled, "I'm dead serious fucker."    
  
"What happened to my shy little virgin twink?"    
  
"He got fucked and fucked up."   
  
"Fair enough." They both laughed, it both hurt and felt good to laugh.    
  
The next week passed by peacefully, the other's slowly started to trust Baekhyun, or well at least stopped glaring and at times would greet him with a smile. He listened to Chanyeol rant about work, and watched him glow as he spoke of his hobbies. Anytime Baekhyun spoke of the thing's he loved he always ended up in Chanyeol's lap kissing him and giggling. It was refreshing, to say the least.    
  
On the following Monday Chanyeol searched all the usual places for Baekhyun, but found him in the gym using the treadmill. He promised he'd start slow and give his body a lot of time to heal, really he was just trying to find excuses to keep him closer to him. He stood there for a few minutes watching him, before he decided he should get some work done while he didn't have a distraction.    
  
On Thursday, he found Baekhyun training with Kyungsoo and Minseok. He kept up frighteningly well, he never thought to ask how he managed to take three guys down himself. He was starting to see how as he watched him. He had speed and flexibility during the fight, he's able to drag it on so his opponents got tired leaving more openings.    
  
Chanyeol couldn't tear his eyes away from him, he bounced from one side of the arena to the other in seconds. Baekhyun noticed him watching and waved cutely before dodging Minseok, not an easy task to say the least. He seemed to have gotten used to things quickly, which made Chanyeol feel a lot of mixed emotions.    
First and foremost he felt pride, and a little turned on, but he also felt anxious and almost peeved. Confused he shook his head and opened the door, when he got closer to the three if them he could see light bruises and lot's of sweat. All three of them had battered breath.    
  
"Ah the jealous boyfriend is here," Minseok chimed from his place on the edge, "let's take a break." Kyungsoo hummed gulping water.    
  
"Boyfriend yes, jealous no." Kyungsoo scoffed tossing a face towel at Baekhyun, "Tomorrow is rest and then Saturday you have mele training with Yixing." Baekhyun groaned, Yixing knew his shit but he was so mean when in teacher mode.    
  
"And your totally jealous, it's all over your face," Baekhyun sat on the edge of the arena reaching for Chanyeol.    
  
"What the hell do you mean?"    
  
"See your defensive, don't stress, I'll give you a chance to get your ass kicked soon enough." Chanyeol shook his head leaning in to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek, Minseok made a retching noise. Baekhyun flipped him off. "Can we end early today? Call it a draw?" He used his best puppy dog eyes as he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and arms around his neck.    
  
"Yeah as long as you take that gross shit elsewhere." Kyungsoo dismissed them both with a wave if his hand.    
  
"Don't worry teacher's I'll still be working out." He let out a string if evil giggles as two of three men gagged, the other used his hands on his ass to lift him.    
  
"Mmmm sounds fun." Chanyeol laughed through his nose, he kissed the younger man's neck cutely as he made his way to his room.    
  
He dropped a giggly Baekhyun on his desk, "oh a change of scenery already?" It was the second time for them, Baekhyun was trying to keep his lust in check.    
  
"Mmm i thought it'd be cute to see you bent over my desk," Chanyeol slid his lips over Baekhyun's throat, he could feel the vibrations from his laughter. “And i might be in a rut.” 

 

“Oh no the SoundCloud rapper was in a rut.” fresh giggles interrupted his mocking tone, God was he so cute, he stripped the younger quickly before pulling him off the desk and bending him over it. He retched into his bottom drawer on the left pulling out lube, Baekhyun didn't miss the small handgun as the drawer slid closed.    
  
The lube was cold as it dripped between his cheeks, Chanyeol made quick work of preparing him. Both men groaned in unison as Baekhyun was filled up. "Fuck baby you're so damn tight." All Baekhyun was capable of doing was making cute noises in place of a response.    
  
They both end up in the bed panting, sweaty bodies cooling off underneath the ceiling fan. Baekhyun rolled over onto his side and whimpered as he felt cum dripping out of him, "let's hurry and shower already Chanyeol." Chanyeol looked down at the cute pouting face that laid on his chest.    
  
"What happened to the Sir thing, i kind of liked that."   
  
"I realised you’re an immature fuck."    
  
"Okay rude, now i won't eat you out."   
  
"I'm sorry Sir, please, please eat me out." Baekhyun's face burned as he sat up flipping around so his ass was up in the air in front of Chanyeol.    
  
"Now i can't say no to such a cute little ass." He watched as his cum dripped from Baekhyun's ass smirking as he ran a finger up his thigh shoving it back inside the smaller male. 

 

“Hnnn fuck Chanyeol please, i can't-!” he was cut off by his own gasp as Chanyeol's lips brushed against his used rim. 

 

Showered and tired they lounge on the much too large bed still naked, “Ne, Chanyeol do you really think that it's okay for me to be here?” Baekhyun had this feeling stuck in the back of his head that Chanyeol liking him was just wishful thinking. 

 

“Well i mean, it is my fault that you got into this mess.” and there it was, he shrank back turning over pulling the covers over his body. “tired already? I was hoping for one more round.” Chanyeol snickered as he got up off the bed turning out the light, “I've got some work to do so I'll be back late.” Chanyeol was quick to leave, Baekhyun was grateful as tears stained the pillow. 

 

He had to leave, he had to get out before he fell in even deeper. The bad guys are easier to deal with than these feelings, he decided. They all have a meeting Friday, two more days, he can get through two more days. 

  
  
  
  


Follow and talk to me on my other social accounts!    
Twitter: fcknkillme   
Instagram:Luciddreamr.spam    
KakaoTalk: Luciddreamrs    
(Look it's a good username)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on my other social accounts!   
> Twitter: fcknkillme  
> Instagram:Luciddreamr.spam   
> KakaoTalk: Luciddreamrs   
> (Look it's a good username)


End file.
